


A Meeting with the Cardinal

by The_Snipes22



Series: Snipes: After Dark [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Evil Copia, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, implied blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snipes22/pseuds/The_Snipes22
Summary: The Cardinal calls you into his office one day for reasons unknown.





	A Meeting with the Cardinal

Copia calls you into his office one day completely out of the blue. You knock on the door and enter. 

“You called for me Cardinal?”

Copia is sitting in his chair, impatiently tapping a gloved finger on his desk. The fire in the fireplace behind him adds a pleasant warmth to the room, countering the freezing winter air from the hallway behind you. It is also the only source of light.

He beckons you forward. Your shoes click and squeak on the hardwood floor as you walk towards him. He stops you with a gesture once you reach his desk.

He just sits in silence for a while, looking at you with his mismatched eyes. His white eye seems to stare deep into your soul. Your heart starts to race as more time passes by in silence.

The cardinal is a man to be feared. No one knows if you can really call him a man, because there was no way he could be human, with the way he quietly stalks the halls of the complex, easily sneaking up on people. There’s rumors that he can control, or at least talk to, the many, many rats that run around. The number seemed to have increased when the Cardinal came to power. That was another odd thing about him, he rose to power too quickly to have done it through natural means and he was cutthroat in his rule. Any dissent was quickly snuffed out either by other clergy members, or if that couldn’t be done, by Cardinal Copia himself. The people who started it would usually disappear.

Finally he says, “Yes, I did summon you here.” His voice sounds dangerously sweet.

He gets up and walks to stand in front of you. Wearing his black suit, his silhouette cuts an intimidating figure as he stalks towards you.

“Stand at attention when addressing your superiors.” He growls at you.

“Y..yes Cardinal.” You stammer and stand with your heels together, arms folded behind your back and your chin slightly raised.

He walks past you, trailing a gloved hand along your chin, and locks the door to his study. You nervously swallow and your heart pounds in your chest.

You hear him grab something near the door, but you don’t dare turn your head to look. He walks up behind you and says in a low voice, “A little rat has told me you’ve been a very bad kitty.”  He puts a hand on the back of your neck and walks in front of you, moving it to cup your face. 

“A very bad kitty indeed.” He cruelly smiles and slaps your face as hard as he can. You cry out in pain and grit your teeth. The blow was hard enough to knock you off balance, and you take a step sideways to steady yourself and quickly stand back to attention. Your head spins, and you resist the strong urge to grab your head with your hands, lest you want another slap to the face.

“You will address me as ‘Your Eminence’ when talking to me. Understood?”

You nod and say “Yes, Your  Eminence.”

He coldly smiles and grabs a folder from his desk. You see your name written on the front in black block lettering.

He opens it and says, “You’ve got  _ quite  _ a record. Cat burglary, pickpocketing, it seems that you were a very successful thief. Never caught by authorities. I wonder why?”

He looks at you, expecting an answer.

Your heart feels like it’s going to burst out of your chest and you feel it’s in your best interest to tell the truth. Your voice quakes as you answer “I was never caught, yes. When I wanted to retire, I changed my name and everything and fled here and joined the clergy.”

He darkly chuckles and tosses the folder aside. “That’s exactly what I thought.” 

He steps up to you and his free hand grabs the back of your head and he twists your hair around his hand. He twists your head, forcing you to look at him.

“The authorities are still looking for you, you know, even after five years. I wonder what they would give for the information if the whereabouts of their infamous cat burglar.” His voice is dangerously low.

“What do you want?” You ask through gritted teeth.

He grips your hair tighter and pulls, making your eyes water.

“What do you want hmmmmm?” He growls, “You’re forgetting something.”

“What do you want, Your eminence?”

“Depends,” he smiles, “What can you give me? But I don’t want money or anything like that.”

He let’s go of your hair and puts his hand on your cheek, tracing the outline of your lips with his thumb.

“I think the better question is, what would you  _ do  _ to keep this information locked up.”

Your mind immediately thought  _ Suck your cock _ . But you didn’t say anything, as you think you might be wrong.

“W...What do you want me to do, Your Eminence?” You say, your voice is very shaky and you are surprised you managed to speak at all.

Copia growls and says, “Smart kitty, asking the right questions.”

He let’s go of your face and moves to your side. He takes his cane and swings it hard at the back of your knees. 

Your legs give out and you scream in pain from both the blow, and landing on your hands and knees on the wood flooring. Your eyes water, and tears fall from your eyes and onto the floor.

You see his shoes enter your field of vision. He takes his cane and lifts up your chin with it, looking down at you with a cruel glint in his eye.

“I want you to beg on your knees. Sit up.”

He commands.

You follow his commands, not wanting another blow from his cane.

He drops the cane to the floor and beckons you with his finger.

“Come closer you bitch. And receive repentance for your sins.”

He takes off his gloves as you crawl over to him. He forcefully grabs your wrists and ties them behind you. As he undoes his pants he asks “Why are you here my servant?”

You clear your throat and quietly respond, “F… Forgive me F… Father for I… I have s … sinned.”

He laughs and weaves both of his hands through your hair. “Yes, yes you have.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Meeting with Papa II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267028) by [The_Snipes22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snipes22/pseuds/The_Snipes22)




End file.
